


Yellow Lion

by camcatwriter



Series: HunkMonth2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, HunkMonth2019, Oneshot, almost more of a Headcanon Dump, before he met the Yellow Lion, what was our beautiful boy thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: A peek into Hunk's mind right before he sees the Yellow Lion for the first time.





	Yellow Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few fics that I managed to get out before HunkMonth ended, but I like it so here we are :D

       "Oh, yeah, sure, just drop me off on an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to _kill_ me, but whatever. Just ignore them, and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah, that all makes a  _ton_ of sense to me." Hunk muttered to himself as he hot-wired the lift, trying not to think too hard about the aliens currently shooting at him.

       All at once, the lift whirred to life, and took him slowly down into the shaft below, the blasts from the Galra weaponry growing fainter as he was lowered into the darkness ahead of him. He cautiously stood up, taking in the tunnel he now found himself in. He squinted in the dark as his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of daylight, but as he moved further into the cavern, carvings began to appear, each lit with a brilliant yellow glow. Hunk looked up and then behind him, only to see more of the same types of carvings lining the walls and ceiling in his wake. 

       "Whoa... cool." With a sense of pride, Hunk noted that they looked remarkably similar to the blue ones in the cave Keith had taken them to back on Earth- the cave with the Blue Lion. Maybe he was doing something right here after all.  _Maybe this really will work..._  

       When the lift finally came to a grinding stop at the bottom of the slope, he stepped off, and looked around. No Lion in sight. "Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?" He could hear the rumblings of battle as dust and gravel fell from the ceiling. Just then, more glowing images began to come alive beneath his feet, lighting up one-by-one until they led to a large circle on a stone wall, glowing warmly in the dimly lit cave.  _Like a target, or a gate... The Lion, it must be!_  

       "How am I going to get through... that?" Hunk took a step back to reevaluate, scanning the area for anything he could use, this was a Galra mining planet, after all. As he took another step back, he felt something hit his back. "Hmm?" He turned around to see what it was, and was suddenly face-to-face with a one-rider drill. Perfect.

       Hunk grinned as he jumped into the driver's seat, hardly able to believe his luck. "Alright, I guess this is what we're doing now. This'll work, yeah. This is fine." He started throwing levers and pressing buttons until he felt the machine rumble to life. The next lever he threw made the machine lurch forward, the third-to-last button started the drill spinning, and the toggle on the left was probably steering, if experience taught Hunk anything. He braced himself for impact and took a deep breath as he drew up close to the wall marked with the insignia. 

       "Well, here goes nothing, I suppose. Yellow Lion, here I come." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them, flinching away from the impact he knew was coming. "Hopefully."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @camcatwriter  
> kudos and comments are the lifeblood we writers breathe


End file.
